This invention relates in general to electronic communications, to a system and method for special signaling with customer premises equipment (CPE) and, in particular, such a system and method for use in digital subscriber line (XDSL) communication.
Digital subscriber line (XDSL) communication can provide a high bandwidth data path supported by the twisted pair wiring infrastructure of the public switch telephone network (PSTN). xDSL technology supports data service simultaneously with traditional telephone service using a separation technique. Suitable xDSL technologies include asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL), rate adaptable digital subscriber line (RADSL), symmetric digital subscriber line (SDSL), high speed digital subscriber line (HDSL), very high speed digital subscriber line (VDSL) and other such digital subscriber line technologies.
In general, an xDSL communication link can be established across the local loop between customer premises equipment (CPE) and a local loop termination point (e.g., central office or remote terminal). The local loop termination point typically includes an xDSL access multiplexer (DSLAM) which handles the xDSL link on the network side. The customer premises equipment typically includes one or more xDSL termination units (XTUs) which handle the xDSL link on the customer premises side. One architecture for xDSL communication is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,857, entitled xe2x80x9cCommunication Server Apparatus and Method.xe2x80x9d
In the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,857, for example, it can be important for the customer premises equipment to signal the DSLAM when the customer premises equipment desires a connection to a termination unit (e.g., modem) within the available pool of units. In response, the DSLAM needs to have a means for providing a special signal back to the customer premises equipment which does not interfere with ongoing voice traffic.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method are provided for special signaling with customer premises equipment that provide advantages over prior signaling schemes.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a system and method provide special signaling with customer premises equipment. The system includes loop termination equipment coupled to a local loop and comprising a signal generator. The system also includes customer premises equipment coupled to the local loop. The customer premises equipment and loop termination equipment are operable to communicate across a communication link established on the local loop. The loop termination equipment is further operable to control characteristics of a signal generated by the signal generator and to provide the signal to the customer premises equipment as special signaling where the signal has a frequency that does not substantially interfere with voice traffic on the local loop. The special signaling can be used to implement enhanced service to the customer premises including busy signal, queued data request processing, push data and telephony services.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide special signaling between the loop termination point and the customer premises equipment by generating and transmitting variable signals.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is an ability to implement request for service signaling from customer premises equipment to the loop termination point. Further, pending requests for service can be provided special status for access to resources at the loop termination point.
An additional technical advantage of the present invention is an ability to implement network initiated push data and telephony services to customer premises equipment.
Other technical advantages of the present invention should be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the drawings, specifications and claims.